Unleashing The Inner Nerd
by HermioneRose
Summary: Joe's favorite past time creeps Carlson out, but goes along anyways. Inspired by Downtime: Jonas Style.


**Author's Note: This is something I came up with while watching **Downtime: Jonas Style** during **Living The Dream**. And note I'm not making fun of nerds--and neither is Joe. Enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter One: Joseph The Nerd**

Every guy had to keep themselves busy.

When Nick wasn't working, he likes a little competition, and could usually find it in Big Rob, who'd always likes to wrestle with the curly-haired sixteen year old.

For Kevin, he likes to go into a guitar shop, and just look around. Carlson Scott likes to go with him from time to time, and just goof off, in a brother-sister sort of way.

As for Joe, well...

He liked to dress up as a nerd.

At three-o' clock, he'd button up his shirt, put on some nerdy-looking glasses and speak in a nerd-like voice.

He'd also walk around like that too, and Kevin and Nick would just get a kick out of it, but it was the first time Carlson ever seen Joe the nerd.

It was two-fifty-nine in the afternoon, and Carlson just got back from paling around with Nick (they looked at the nifty down-town stores), and as she was just taking a drink from her water bottle, she heard a voice:

"I have my library card, and I'm checking you out."

Carlson turned around, and almost spat out her water.

Joe was dressed in a buttoned up shirt, and was wearing glasses with tape on them.

Also, he was talking in a "nerd" voice, and Carlson raised an eyebrow.

"Joe--"

"Call me Joseph!" Joe explained, and Carlson shook her head.

Did Joe just lose his brain at three-o' clock?

Joe pushed the glasses up his nose, and gave her a smile: the kind of smile only nerds knew how to smile.

"Um...okay." she replied, and Nick came around the corner, with a water bottle in his hand as well.

When he saw Joe and Carlson, he smiled.

"Oh, I see you met Joe's counterpart." he explained to Carlson, and Carlson looked at him.

"Counterpart?" she asked, and Nick nodded.

"Yes. Carlson, say hello to Joseph, Joe's inner nerd." Nick responded, pointing to "Joesph", and Joe pretended to snort as he extanded a hand towards her.

"Hello, Carlson...I can't believe you're dating that Joe Jonas fella, because you are very pretty." Joe commented in his nerd voice, and Carlson looked at Nick while Nick grinned.

"Nick, I want Joe back!" she exclaimed, and Nick's grin grew even wider.

"Relax, Carly. He does this just for fun, like I try to find competition, and Kevin happens to like go into guitar shops. Just go along with it. Besides, he's the "cute, funny one", remember?" Nick asked, and Carlson looked back at Joe--er--Joseph again.

Carlson shook Joe's hand, and she gave him a smile.

"Yeah, I know. It's amazing to date a Jonas Brother." she told him, and Joe laughed nerdishly.

"It's every girl's dream, right? To date a rock star? Personally, though, I don't understand why girls don't date real guys. I mean, aren't I good enough?" Joe asked, and Carlson burst out laughing, and Joe grinned.

"See? I'm way funnier than that Joe guy you're always with!"

Just then, Kevin appeared, and looked at the small group.

"Hey, why are you guys--oh, I see."

He looked at Joe, who looked back at him.

"Hello, Kevin! How was the guitar store?" he asked, and Kevin smiled at Joe.

"Pretty cool, Joseph. I see you met Carlson, Joe's girlfriend."

Joe nodded his head, and slid his glasses up his nose again.

"Yep, I sure did!" Joe explained, and Carlson shook her head again.

Though she knew it was just Joe acting out another person, she was sort of a little freaked out at the moment.

"Well, I better go. It was nice meeting you, Carlson. See you later, Nicholas and Kevin!" Joe stated as he slauntered down the hallway, and Carlson stared after him.

"Okay..." Carlson stated, and Nick and Kevin burst out laughing.

"Come on, that had to be the funniest thing ever, and you are not laughing?" Nick asked, and Carlson looked at him.

"It was funny, but...somehow, he could be a very convincing nerd." Carlson replied, and Nick and Kevin nodded.

Later, when Carlson was in her room, she heard a knock on the door, and she shouted:

"Come in!"

Joe came in at that moment, and he gave her a smile.

"So, I heard you met my nerd counterpart, Josesph."

Carlson smiled as she looked up from the letter she was writing to her parents.

"Yes, he was very charming. He told me to date a real guy." Carlson told him, and Joe nodded.

"Well, I should have a talk to Joseph, because I think you are dating a normal guy."

Carlson shook her head at him, while still smiling.

"Joe, you are a rock star."

"By night, I'm a rock star. By day, I'm you're normal guy!" Joe exclaimed, and Carlson giggled.

"That's so _Hannah Montana_-ish." she pointed out, and Joe grinned.

"That's the only way to describe our life, Carlson."

So true.

So very true!


End file.
